Luna's Night Out
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: When Luna comes to the human world to celebrate her birthday, she has a good time when she meets a man at a bar. -Rated T for alcohol-


_The worlds of Humanity and Equestria have both undergone a solar eclipse, that had somehow affected the quantum physics and energetic fields that linked these two worlds to reality. Now, there was what many know as a gateway that linked both worlds together, swirling in the main hubs of both worlds. While the first contacts had been less than friendly, all hostilities had been averted once the two worlds managed to quell the fears they harbored. That had happened five years ago, and while the alliance of worlds was still new and growing, many changes had happened in those five years._

_ A special group of people known as furs and bronies had been more than interested in the prospect of meeting and talking with living beings that represented animals, they had gone as far as forming social clicks. It was still an unfamiliar sight to see ponies walking or flying in the human world, but just as strange to see bipedal humans walking throughout Equestria. Both races had a sense of curiosity and a want of exploration, so it wasn't unheard of to see groups or individuals of both societies' wandering the opposite worlds._

_ Humans loved the outdoor nature and activities that the Equestrians had within their possession, and it was this reason that while still a frightening prospect of exploring an unknown land, many people would travel through the gateway. Ponies from Equestria also had an interest in humanity's world, and even more so in its advanced and abundance of technology. One of the many things that interested the inhabitants of Equestria was human music, and the numerous forms of dancing styles that were to be offered or seen, if not attempted._

_ The world's political system of both societies did their best to cooperate, but with so many differences, it was still a tense, if not peaceful alliance. The citizens of both worlds didn't mind the politics, but while some problems had arisen in both worlds, they had been quickly quelled, and peace managed to keep its firm grip on the two worlds, but it was most likely only kept like that due to the placement of the gateways._

_ One gateway resided in capital of the United States in Washington D.C., beside the Washington Monument itself. The other gateway couldn't have chosen a better spot, which was located directly outside the castle grounds of Canterlot, but not too close to prove to be a hazard should anything go wrong; politically, militaristic, or even domestic._

_ During those five years, it had taken place where many of the officials in the United States of America had ventured into Equestria and had talks with the leaders of Equestria. It was yet that all the leaders in Equestria had come and explored the human world… that is, until now. It is now, the first time in five years and three months, that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have decided to come to the Human realm, and with the intention of celebrating a birthday. Today marks Princess Luna's two thousand and twenty first birthday, and with what they had learned of Humanities forms of entertainment; it was best to spend it at night…_

* * *

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Walking beside my sister as we wandered the streets of this strange land, I could only wonder why Celestia had chosen to celebrate my birthday here, instead of Canterlot. Turning my head and looking towards a dim building, I read the sign above it, and it was a restaurant that was called Bill's Burgers. I shook my head as I turned back forward, choosing to ignore the sign, as I had not the slightest clue what a _burger_ was, nor was I sure I wanted to know.

"Dude, come on, I heard that this place was the best in town for parties, but we need to get there before Sam leaves us behind again!"

My ears perked up, and I looked over, along with my sister, towards a pair of humans running down the street. It was still a strange sight to see these humans walk on two legs instead of four, not to mention it was confusing on how they didn't lose their balance when moving as fast as they did. "Luna, I think we should follow them, if what they say is true, then what better place to celebrate your birthday?"

Looking towards my older sister as she spoke, I let my expression drop a bit, "Back home in Canterlot…"

While I didn't want to be exploring these strange streets, it was an interesting prospect to possibly go and experience the way a human celebrates. I followed alongside my sister as she began to walk faster down the street, and even though I was reluctant, I was more than ready to experience a party if it made those two humans as excited as they were.

…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Taking a sip of the mug of whiskey, I felt a smile cross my lips as I closed my eyes, and let the enflaming sensation spread through my body; before it was interrupted by a hard punch to my upper arm. I opened my eyes with a chuckle as one of my friends shouted over the din of the clubs loud music, "Hey, don't be going to sleep already! This is a night worth celebrating, not sleeping!"

Leaning closer to the center of the table so my four friends could hear me, I said, "If you guys want to celebrate my birthday, help me find a nice lady that won't cheat behind my back… no, really, let's just drink!"

Bob, Eric, Salvador (or Sal), and Mike all laughed loudly as we raised our mugs into the air, and clinked them together loudly. It was my birthday, but from our own tradition, the birthday person was issued the strongest alcohol the bar could serve; luckily for me, I was the best and most stable headed person when it came to drinking. Lifting my mug to my lips and tilting the glass until it was bottom up, I let the burning liquid surge down my throat.

Slamming the mug onto the table with the others, I was holding my eyes closed tightly as the hammer fall of strong liquor hit my gut. My head spun for a second, before my eyes shot open, and I saw all the comical expressions from the guys around me. They had all seen me take drinks before, but they had never witnessed me drink something as strong as whisky, and as a result, apparently was a funny view to them.

Grabbing one of the chips in the bowl that we had ordered, I quickly ate it, and was relieved of the strong flavor of alcohol from my tongue. "You know guys, I think we should get Mark a girl, but since he can't ever seem to stay with a human girl, how about we get hi- _ow!_"

I chuckled loudly as Salvador punched Bob in his side, before he whispered loudly, "That was a _mistake!_"

_Even though I am a bit angry at him for thinking I can't seem to stay with one, it is more about how they all want to be with multiple guys instead… thank you for punching him Sal…_

"Salvador, how was it, dating a mare?" I called over, and that received me a glare from my longest friend, and a few curious glances from the tables around us. Salvador was one of those few that got drunk, and while he didn't seem like it, would act like himself. It was only because Bob had seen and listened in that any of us even knew our dear friend had been flirting with one of Equestria's ponies; and luckily a mare and not a male.

While he dropped his glare and concealed his face with his mug as he drank deeply, I was drawn away from him as Mike nudged my arm, and he came closer as he said, "Now that isn't a sight you see every day…"

Turning my head, I took my mug with me as I took a sip from it, and when I saw where Mike was indicating, I felt heat flush into my face. I slammed my mug onto the table as I began to cough rigorously, yet I also couldn't help my laugh at the same time. There on the dance floor, was a unicorn attempting to dance like a few of the other humans on the dance floor, but what made it so funny, was he was trying to breakdance, pony style. Turning back to my friends as they too started to snicker, I held my hands up and said, "Guys, e-enough… *snrk* re-member, they don't dance like us… heh…"

I was doing my best to keep from laughing, so I did what any other person would do, and went to take a drink from my mug… until I realized it was empty. Sighing, I put it down, and placed my hands on the table, and began to get up.

The force on my shoulders was administered by Salvador, and he said, "I will go get more whiskey for ya birthday boy… I need some more to drink myself anyways!"

Nodding my head, I was surprised he was able to speak as clearly over the dull thrumming of the music, and I took a glance towards the dance floor, and saw that it wasn't as packed, but then again, the tables that were around the edges of the dance floor were packed, unlike the tables near the walls, much how the one I was at. The club we were in was a popular and well known place to go, but it was pretty slow on weekdays such as this day.

Looking towards the entrance as a wide array of colors caught my eye, I felt my eyes widen slightly, before a smirk crossed my mouth. Two large ponies entered, and while one was all while with a rainbow of colors in its mane, the other reminded me of night-time with its dark colored scheme. _Do these guys pick these colors or are they born with them?_

Looking them over, I noticed how they were one of those ones that had both a horn and wings… meaning they were part of the alicorn classification. Looking back forward as Bob chuckled, I already knew why as he asked, "You checking those mares out too now Mark? Alright, I know… eh heh…"

He stopped his teasing once I turned my steely grey eyes to him, and it wasn't long before Eric opened his mouth and asked, "Mark, have you ever even considered… never mind…"

It is like they both had just lost their minds, but I ignored that as Salvador sat down, and gave me a sympathetic look. He slid my whisky over to me, and I grabbed it and prepared to take a drink, until I heard a female voice shout out in surprise. I heard the sound of someone slipping in a puddle, so with only the speed and instincts that I had, I spun from my chair and moved over.

My mind lost focus as I caught whomever had fallen, and the alcohol in my system blurred my vision, and I lost my footing and fell to my knee.

Shaking my head as my vision came back, I was surprised to see that I wasn't holding a human in my arms, rather than the black pony that I had seen enter the club. She was looking up at me with wide eyes, and it was extremely faint, but I saw the red blush near her eyes as I continued to look into her sparkling eyes. The only reason I was still kneeling there with her in my arms, and her hooves on my arms, was I was quite literally lost in her eyes. They seemed so full of wisdom, and the way her mane sparkled behind her head made me envision the night sky on a perfect night, and this caused a sense of vertigo to run through me as I forgot I was the one above her.

Coughing to the side as I stood back up and helped her to her feet awkwardly, I still couldn't take my eyes off of her own. It was like there was something about her that drew me to her, but I was shaken from my thoughts and view as the white pony stepped beside her and spoke in a tone that I could only hear as praise and apologetic, "Thank you good sir for catching my sister!"

From the edges of my vision, I saw many of the other people looking on with surprise and admiration, and I nodded my head as I felt my cheeks warming up. I took another glance at the black colored mare, and I saw her blush quite clearly now as well, before our gaze met, and we broke it immediately. Trying to get out of the awkward situation I was in, I spoke in the calmest voice I could, even though I could feel my heart hammering away in my chest, "It is a-alright… wouldn't want such a pretty lady falling to the ground."

While I had only said pretty to try and seem even more polite, I felt like I said it in a more serious way as both my own and the other ponies blush grew. Trying to avoid all the stares I was sure I was receiving, I was about to turn around when the black pony spoke, "Thank you… m-my name is Luna…"

"Mark… pleasure to meet you Luna… ehm… well, h-have a good night." I said, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable as I couldn't seem to stop looking at her eyes.

Turning around without waiting for a reply, I grabbed my mug as I grabbed my chair and sat in it, before taking a well needed chug. I didn't even feel the strong liquor go through my body as my face continued to burn, and I could only give my friends weak looks as they gave me blank looks… that is, until Bob opened his mouth.

"Well guys, it seems Mark _does_ have a things for mares…" the glare I sent to him didn't seem to have an effect this time, and I myself only felt my heart beat faster as the visual of her eyes came back to me…

…

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Celestia and I had chosen a table further back from what appeared to be the dance floor, but as Celestia began to talk; my attention wasn't focused on the conversation. Instead, I had kept taking glances back at the human man that had caught me before I could make an embarrassment of myself. My face still felt hot from how close he had been to me, and I felt warmth all over my body from where he had held me, I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest the more I thought about him.

Looking away from the man as I tried to focus more on my sister, I heard her say, "…thing he caught you."

Nodding my head as I felt more warmth flood my face at the mention of him, I said, "Yes sister, it is lucky we… I didn't completely fall…"

Trying my best to look as inconspicuous as I could, I looked in the direction of the man, and I felt my heart flutter again. _We aren't even part of the same species, yet he called us… Princess Luna, the moon and night princess, a pretty lady… for once, someone called the night princess pretty… not the sun princess…_

"Luna… do you want to go talk with him? The night is still young, in more ways than one…" I felt my cheeks beginning to warm once more as I looked over at my sister, and I saw the smile that was on her mouth.

I felt heat flush my face as I looked down and placed my hooves on the table, and I tried my best to keep a calm voice as I said, "Don't be silly thou sister, don't get any ideas...true...he's thou honest and sweet..." looking up and seeing the smile that was still on my sisters face, I felt my cheeks start to burn more than they have ever before.

"Luna, you do not need to be ashamed, if you want to go have a conversation, friendly, or otherwise, then go enjoy yourself. You may never find another human like him… oh, listen carefully, he is talking about you."

I snapped my head in his direction, and I perked my ears up and in his direction, and I listened very carefully to what he was saying. I used some magic to drown out what everyone else was saying, along with some of the music blaring from somewhere in this building. "Guys, she is a pony… a mare… there is no way we can even date and it seem right."

"Mark, we _saw_ the way you looked at her!"

I closed my eyes as my heart fluttered, and I felt a smile cross my features, _So we weren't the only ones to see the look in his eyes?_

It was a minute or so of silence, before I heard a sigh come from one of the stallions… er… _men_ at the table, but then I heard the voice of the one who had caught me before I hit the ground. "Fine… she is cute… but what, you guys seriously expect me to go find her and ask her on a date?"

"No, we expect you to enjoy your birthday, even if that means spending it with one of those Equestrians instead of us." This voice sounded different than the others, but it had an accent that I couldn't understand entirely.

I looked back at Celestia as she asked, "So, are you going to go talk to him, or do I need to go get him for you?"

Taking a breath as I tried to calm my nerves, I said in a quiet voice, "Thou arte cruel…"

Getting to my hooves, I turned and started to make my way around the tables, being sure not to bump into furniture or human…

…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Downing the last of the whisky that was in front of me, I waved my hand in front of my face as Bob spoke in a loud and teasing voice, "Well speak of the devil, here she comes…"

Giving another critical look towards Bob, I slid my mug towards him, but just before I said anything, I heard a female speak behind me, "Um… is thou too busy to talk with us…?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Bob had told the truth, and there behind me, stood the black mare from before, and she was looking towards me solely with a hopeful gaze. I saw the blush still on her cheeks, but I felt mine returning as I got lost in her eyes once more. "Uh… sure…"

The mare smiled, and she pranced over happily, and I felt my eyes fall down and look her entirely over, and I stiffened when I saw the puddle. I made my way out of my seat as I tried to warn her, but my reflexes won out as she once more tripped, but the difference this time, I went down. While she was lying across me, I was looking up and at the ceiling as I felt liquid soaking through my shirt. I felt the heavy breathing of the mare on top of me, and I shifted my gaze down and saw her shaking slightly, and that was when I first noticed a tiara type deal on her head, but it was lying haphazardly across her face. Shifting my gaze towards Bob as his head appeared over the table, I saw him smirk, but just before he spoke, I lifted up one of my hands.

"Bro code rule number one… I need one of your shirts…" I said, being sure that my glare and words carried strength. I felt the liquid seep through my shirt some more, and that was when the mare on top of me finally got up, and she looked down at me with an embarrassed expression, and when the horn on top of her head began to glow, I suddenly felt weightless, before I was standing on my feet. I felt my eyes widen as I looked towards the mare in front of me, she looked away. Looking towards Bob, I saw him reluctantly looking towards me, before I said, "Never mind Bob, I'm just going to go home and take a shower… I should be back in thirty minutes…"

I turned and looked at the mare as she looked up at me worriedly, but I said, "I will be back soon if you want to talk so badly…"

Turning and making my way towards the door, I flicked my hand and saw a few droplets of some kind of alcohol fly from my arm. Sighing as I made my way towards the entrance, and now exit, I planned on taking a quick, but thorough shower.

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

My worry was more towards having upset the human I had wanted to talk to, because as he walked through the watching eyes, I felt it was my fault he was leaving. I had been foolish to just prance towards him after knowing that the floor was slippery, and now my mistake made it where the human known as Mark wouldn't want to talk with me.

"Luna… that didn't go as well as I thought it would have…" I looked over to see Celestia had joined me beside the table with Marks other friends, and they were now also looking towards her. She turned and looked towards me with a soft expression, before she added, "You should go talk with him… that would probably be best."

"What if he is mad at us… me sister?"

Celestia seemed to be thinking that over, but before she gave me an answer, one of Marks group friends spoke first, "Mark isn't the one to get mad. No, he was more of… upset, than mad. I think that may have been beer he fell in, and that stuff feels disgusting when it is over you…"

The human across the table from the one that just spoke smiled, before he said, "It probably is best if you talk to him now… but you may want to catch up with him before you can't find him."

"Hey now, you-"

I was already making my way towards the entrance as I saw Mark walk through the door, and before it closed, I saw him take a right. Moving after him as quick as I dared, I made sure to keep an eye on the ground for any more puddles, and not to cause any more scenes…

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Turning my attention back to the table, I watched as one of the humans hit the one to speak last roughly in the arm, before he said, "_Dude_, you're going to just cause problems for him one of these days!"

As the other human rubbed his arm, I didn't pay attention to what he said as the one closest to me asked, "Why do you look so familiar?"

Looking him over, I didn't recognize him from any formal meetings, but I remembered how the humans had a way of showing their citizens news on television boxes, so I said, "You may have heard of me from your leaders. I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, and that was my sister, Princess Luna, also co-ruler of Equestria."

Those who heard me all looked towards me with wide eyes, but luckily it was only six of the humans around me. The four humans on the table looked towards me with gaping mouths, and I let out a soft laugh, before one of the humans grabbed something from one of his pockets, and began to furiously mess with it. It looked like a small rectangle of plastic, and soon, there was a vibrating noise on the floor, and I looked down and saw another object with a white screen moving on the floor. Using my magic to lift it up, I place it on the table, and when I looked at the other humans, I saw their faces pale.

"What seems to be troubling you four?"

"Uh…" the one who had been hit replied dully, and it wasn't until I saw the forth human speak for the first time moved into my view.

He cleared his through as his hands interlinked with each other, and I saw what I had come to know as a humans' nervous expression appear on his face. "We aren't in any way connected with the politics of our country… we don't want to jeopardize the alliance that has existed between our two societies for the past five years. So… we don't want Mark doing anything… unconduct-like to royalty…"

Smiling, I pushed the human chair aside with my magic, before standing at the table, and saying, "I'm sure with how your friend was behaving, along with his actions for my sister, that he won't do anything regrettable…"

…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Walking down the street, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder back to the mare from earlier, and wonder why she had such an effect on me. I looked up towards the night sky, and it was almost like I was looking into her eyes again. She truly reminded me of the night… with how her mane sparkled, the way her coat mane were the color of the night, not to mention the way her mane and eyes sparkled, almost like the stars.

Pulling my gaze to the road in front of me with great reluctance, I felt a shiver run through my back. I didn't want to admit it, but I may have drank too many things of whisky if I was feeling cold. The sound of hooves reached my ears, and I stopped moving forward, and I looked behind me, and saw none other than that one mare making her way towards me. She seemed to slow down once I was facing her, but not so much that the bounce in her step disappeared… not that I minded.

When she stopped in front of me, she looked at the ground, before her gaze met my own as she asked, "Thou isn't upset with me… are you?"

Even though I wasn't used to the way she first spoke, I understood what she asked, and I was curious as to how she got into her head that I was upset with her. "No… why would I be upset with you?"

The expression on her face seemed to fall a little bit, before it brightened suddenly, "Thou fell because of our actions. We thought thou would be upset with us…"

"Um… I'm not upset with you… but why are you saying _we, thou, _and _us_?" I asked, as I was genuinely curious why she was talking like that.

"Oh…" her expression once again fell, before she said, "We… uh, _I_ am not used to speaking in this context yet… _I_ had learned to speak differently when I was younger."

Nodding my head as I shivered once again, I jerked my head behind me and said, "Alright… walk with me, I really want to go home so I can take a shower."

Turning around as she came up to my side, I could only marvel how unlike the other ponies, she was almost my height. When we began to walk, I couldn't help but take glances from the corner of my eye at her, and I felt my heart jump to my throat as she suddenly faced me. I looked back forward as if nothing had happened, but from the soft feeling of her shoulder making contact with my hand, I knew I had been caught.

"I… I would like to thank thou for catching me… both times."

_Oh man, I dodged a bullet there…_

"Uh, no problem, like before, I couldn't let a pretty lady fall into that puddle."

The next few moments were passed in silence, with the mare having moved away, but with still a close enough proximity that we would graze each other, her body to my hand. While I had already fought the urge to just wrap my hand around her, I felt a strange feeling taking hold of my heart. I was doing my best to keep my eyes forward, but I knew it wasn't long until I looked over… like that.

I looked over the mare beside me, and while I did so without turning my head, I saw her looking me over with a smirk over her lips, and that was where I got curious. We had our obvious differences, in more ways than ten, yet here she was, looking over me the best she could without being caught; thought that didn't matter anymore as I had clearly discovered her act already. Yet then again, here I was, now sneaking my own peaks at her.

Averting my gaze, I reached down and unclipped my key ring from a belt loop, before I said, "Hey uh… stop here, this is where I live…" looking either way, I saw a few people walking the streets, with more than one looking like the wrong kind of person to walk near alone, "Come on in I guess."

Opening the door after unlocking it, I held it open, and let the mare walk in. when she was inside, I went in, and then went inside myself, before locking the door. Turning and making my way towards my stairs, I mentally went through the layout of my three story home, before asking, "What is your name? I don't think I ever got it…"

"Oh… my name is Luna…" she said, but she was still looking all around my home, and I walked over and set my keys on a table.

Looking over my shoulder, I said, "Luna… very nice name, fitting for someone that reminds even me of the night sky." Moving towards my stairs, I said, "I have some fruit on my table if you get hungry, I shouldn't take too long in my shower…"

Moving up the stairs, I let out a sigh as I took off my shirt, and rolled it in a way so that the alcohol no longer rubbed all over my back.

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Turning away from the sight of a human dwelling, I watched as Mark walked up the stairs, and that was when I saw him take off his shirt. My eyes widened a bit as I remembered what I had learned about humans during my own studies, and I quickly averted my gaze so that I wouldn't witness him further declothing himself. Humans were bizarre creatures, yet so unique in their own ways, but their social methods were what fascinated me most. Taking off any form of clothing meant any numerous amounts of things, and the fact that he did so in front of me was a chance that it meant one of the more romantic reasons.

Shaking my head as I felt my face once more start to heat up, I turned my gaze away from his back as he continued deeper into his home. Turning and making my way into what looked like his living room, I walked towards his couch, and I used my magic to levitate one of the books on a table to me so that I could read while I waited…

…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around my waist, I made my way to my dresser, and I looked around on the inside, before grabbing some fresh boxers and a form fitting white shirt. Throwing the clothes on my bed, I looked over and made sure my blinds were indeed closed, before I made my way past the window and towards my closet. Looking inside, I grabbed a dark blue button up shirt, and carried it over to my bed. Dropping it there as well, I looked towards my door, and saw that it was still closed, and once that was ensured, I let my towel drop. Grabbing each article of clothing, I began to dress, being sure to move as quickly as I could.

Just as I was picking up the dark blue shirt, a knock came from the door, and I called out, "Come on in!" When the door began to open, I quickly kicked my towel into my bathroom, and slid the shirt that was in my hands over my shoulders. Just as the door was entirely open, I watched Luna look around my room, before I asked, "What can I help you with?"

As I started to button my shirt up, she looked at me and asked, "Is thou finished?"

Chuckling lightly, I finished buttoning my shirt, before I made my way towards my dresser again, and grabbed some socks from the top drawer. "Yes Luna, I'm nearly finished… don't worry, we will be leaving soon."

Moving over and taking a seat on my bed, I began to put my socks on as Luna walked over and looked at the contents on my desk. She looked over them as I finished putting my other sock on, and I stood up so that I could put my shoes back on. Moving towards my door, I knelt down and began to put my shoes on, and I made sure to not get my finger stuck in the shoe lace; as I was still feeling a bit sluggish from all the alcohol I had consumed.

Just as I finished tying the last lace for my shoe, I heard a loud 'FWOOSH' sound, and I looked towards where Luna was standing, and saw her wings were fully erect and were quivering lightly. From the angle I was at, I could see the beginning of a blush on her cheeks, and curiosity took over my mind as I made my way over to her.

Stopping beside her wings, I looked over her and saw what she was reading, before I felt my face flush as well. I quickly tapped her on the side of her shoulder, and her eyes looked over towards me, and I saw the blush now apparent on her face, and she asked, "What is this?"

Chuckling as I grabbed the other papers that lay scattered over the top of my desk, I wasn't able to grab the paper that I wanted to hide as Luna used her magic to lift it away. Giving her a nervous look as my eyes shifted down a little bit, I saw the embarrassment in her facial expression, before I said, "I'm an author… that is just a poem I was writing the other day…"

Luna looked deeper into my eyes, before looking at the poem, and I watched her eyes scan a few more lines, before her wings shivered some more and raised a bit higher. "Do you mind… if I keep this?"

I closed my eyes as I felt heat wash through my face, and I said, "It isn't finished…"

Opening my eyes, I saw Luna turn away from the piece of paper with the poem on it, before she smiled as the blush intensified on her own cheeks, "I don't mind… I like it…"

It felt like my heart jumped into my throat, and I could only think to myself, _That poem was never meant for anyone else's eyes… yet here a pony is, asking to have a poem I know shouldn't be left in public._

As he eyes kept looking into my own, I felt a tight knot in my gut, but I reluctantly nodded, to which a wide smile spread across her face. She used her magic to fold it in tight creases, before she placed it under her necklace type accessory. Her wings had yet to refold, and I felt my gaze fall to her wings, and I could only look at them in wonder. _Hadn't I heard from someone it means something to stare at a Pegasus' or Alicorns wings means something…?_

Shifting my gaze away from her wings as they quickly folded back to her side, I looked towards the mirror, and I asked, "So… are you ready to go back to the club with the others?"

"Aren't thou coming too?" Luna asked, and I even felt her wing graze my hand as she moved closer to me. Looking over, I nodded as she let out a sigh, or relief?

Moving towards my bathroom, I reached in and quickly turned the light off, before making my way towards my rooms' door, with Luna prancing with me the entire time. As I made my way towards the stairs, a sudden thought came up, and I asked, "So, what brings you here to Humanity's world?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw her perk up, and she looked towards me as she said, "My sister thought it would be best to celebrate my birthday here."

Turning and facing her, I chuckled loudly with a wide smile on my face, and said, "Really? Today is my birthday as well!"

Luna's eyes seemed to light up, and I smiled towards her, and she asked, "What age will thou be turning?"

As we made our way down the stairs, I said, "I'm turning twenty-nine…"

I refrained from asking her own age due to it being disrespectful to ask a lady her age, but I wasn't sure if that applied to Equestrian mares or not; but better safe than sorry. Making my way over as we reached the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed my keys and let them fall into my pockets, before Luna spoke, "Um… Thank you for making tonight a good night… I hadn't wanted to celebrate my birthday here when my sister made the plans, but now I'm glad she did, because I got to meet you."

Stopping as I registered what she said, I felt flattered that I managed to make her night better without even trying. It wasn't until I felt her wing wrap around me and pull me closer to her that she added, "And thank you for letting me keep the poem you wrote as a memento to remember you by…"

Smiling, I reached my own arm over and held her shoulder as I said with a light voice and spiraling heart, "Eh heh, no problem, if there is anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

Letting go of her shoulder as her wing retracted from my back, I stood there admiring her beautiful eyes. She may be a mare, but unlike the last girlfriend I had, she wasn't being a complete pain in the ass about it. _Wait, what!? S-She isn't my girlfriend… eh… let's just get back to the club so we can both enjoy our birthdays…_

Grabbing the doorknob to my front door, before I opened it and stepped aside for Luna to exit, to which she did with a smile as she looked towards me. I don't know why, but I felt a strange fluttering sensation as she passed by.

Turning off my houses lights and locking the door, I shut it, before locking the bolt as well, and made my way down the steps and to Luna's side. I smiled towards her as we began to walk, and I wasn't sure if it was just me or not, but it felt like the moons rays of light suddenly got stronger, and that was when I looked up towards the night sky, and saw more stars than usual doting the inky blackness, especially around the moon. With Luna at my side as we walked, I felt truly happy since my break up with my last girlfriend, but it wasn't until Luna asked a question did my gaze wonder from the night sky.

"Mark… does thou like the night or day more?"

"Hmm… why?" I asked, as the question seemed truly something I would never expect to hear, let alone on a perfect night such as this.

"I'm just wondering… please answer truthfully…"

Nodding my head as I draped an arm around her shoulders, I said, "I like the day, but there is no way it can match the beauty of night. You can look at the sun, but you will go blind, but if you look at the moon; you won't." Chuckling as I looked towards the night sky, I watched a few more stars become visible, "The nighttime may be scary for some, but it is a wonderful thing to be part of… if I had a choice, I would rather be awake during the night more…"

_Hmm… is it just me, or does it seem like the stars have a mind of their own?_

True to my thoughts, is seemed the stars of the night sky were constantly coming forth from the black veil they always hid behind. When Luna leaned further against me, I looked over and saw her smiling as her eyes sparkled in the moon light, before she said, "Thank you, thou has made me happier than I have been in a long, long time…"

Smiling towards her as the smile grew wider on her own face, I said, "Anything for the birthday girl… or mare, however you prefer to be called."

She lifted her head up closer to my own, before she said, "Thou can call me a mare…" after she said that, she planted a kiss lightly on my cheek, and that was when I felt heat pouring into my body. A human's lips felt like how I would expect, but when Luna kissed me, I didn't feel anything as the shock spread from my cheek, before dousing my body in its cooling embrace instead. The feeling of her muzzle pulling away from my cheek felt strange.

Looking towards her as she observed my reaction, I couldn't help but actually look at her more deeply, and in detail. Her muzzle wasn't that different than a human's mouth… as her lips were just as wide as my own, but her face wasn't that much bigger than my own. The horses that were native to this planet were proving to have much more differences than the ponies of Equestria.

Feeling a smirk suddenly cross my lips, I pulled her closer to me, and we were once again walking down the road. It wasn't every day you were kissed by a pony from another dimension like world, and I wasn't sure if I should feel disgusted, neutral, or glad, but I did know this; it was a cute way of her to show her affection that she apparently felt towards me. Giving her a rub on her shoulder with my hand, I said, "Well, it's good to know that the birthday mare is feeling happy enough to kiss a human like me on my cheek…"

Adding a chuckle near the end, I heard Luna giggle quietly, before we continued our walk towards the club, which was down the next street…

…

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards the door as it opened up, I was relieved to see my sister walk through it with a bright smile upon her face, and I took this time to look back at Mark's still nervous friends, who had hardly let out any small talk since I revealed that my sister and I were royalty. Nodding towards them as I tapped my hoof on the table, they quickly gave me their attention, and I said loudly enough that they would hear me, but quiet enough that what I said wouldn't carry to the other tables. "Gentlemen, remember now, as royalty, I expect you to all respect me like one of your own government officials. Do not tell your friend about mine or my sister's status…"

They all nodded quickly, and I looked back towards where Mark and a beaming Luna approached from. When they reached the table, Luna walked up to me, before her smile widened even more, but that was when I noticed the sparkle in her eyes that I hadn't ever seen before. Looking over at Mark, I saw him looking towards me with a curious expression, before he asked, "How is it we are in here, yet yours and Luna's manes keep moving?"

Smiling as I gave him a fraction of my attention, I said calmly, "You can say it has to do with the magic that Luna and I possess."

He nodded briefly before Luna looked back at him and asked, "Would thou give my sister and I some privacy?"

Mark smiled before he nodded his head, but before I granted Luna my full attention again, I looked towards Marks friends, and gave them firm nods, which caused them to give me nervous smiles.

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Sitting down in my chair, I looked towards the other guys, and I looked at Sal and said, "I see why you flirted with that one mare that one time Sal… now… what happened while I was gone?"

While I had expected some teasing and retorts, all I got was silence, before Eric asked, "Would you like some more whisky bud?"

Looking behind me, I saw Luna and her sister conversing quietly, and my heart have a little flip, before I turned back towards the table and said, "Sure… thanks Eric… why are you guys so silent?"

"We aren't silent; we are just t-thinking is all. So how was your time with Luna? Nothing bad happened?" Bob asked, and I looked towards him as Eric stood up and walked away.

Looking Bob over, I saw he was still looking towards me, so I smiled as I said, "What bad could've possibly happened? If anything, I think everything went just fine, fantastic if I dare say."

"Oh what, you get a kiss or something?" Bob asked as he chuckled nervously, but I ignored that as he was actually spot on for once, and it was a fact I wasn't able to hide in time, as Bob's jaw dropped.

"Hey now, don't let things get out of proportions now…" I said, but stopped as I felt something warm wrap around my back, and I looked over and saw a smiling Luna looking at me, before her other wind moved in a way that it covered hers and my own head.

Looking into her sparkling eyes, she leaned forward, before she whispered, "My sister told me that thou friends are acting strange because of the new knowledge they have gained. They have been told not to tell thou what it is, as I will tell thou what it is at the end of the night… but first, how is it humans celebrate ones birthday?"

Chuckling as she lowered her wings and back to her side, Eric just now set a glass of whiskey on the table. Looking back towards Luna, I said, "Well, in my case, my friends and I drink alcohol and go somewhere to hang out with everyone… but, do Equestrian's drink beer… or ale?"

I grabbed it as she nodded, before I brought it in between us, and I held it up and said, "This is whiskey, it is the strongest liquor… or ale, that this… do you want to try some?"

The smile on her muzzle said it all, and she used her magic to take it from my grip, before she brought it up to her lips. She kept her eyes on my own as she took a small sip, and that was when I reached out and quickly caught the glass as she coughed vigorously as her eyes squeezed shut. Reaching a hand over and patting her back, she slowly stopped coughing, before she opened her eyes, and I saw tears on the edge of them as she grimaced with a small smile, before she said, "Thou has a strong drink…"

The way she said it sounded like she had a tough time, but she smiled soon afterwards as she said, "I think thou should get me something… lighter…"

Smiling, I set my whiskey down, before I said, "Sure thing, just don't drink all of mine."

…

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

I had spent the entire night drinking and laughing with Mark, who I hadn't moved away from for the entire night, but as I felt myself getting tired, I knew my time here was limited. It was getting time for Celestia and I to go back to Canterlot, and perform our royal duties, even if I wanted to stay here. Looking towards the now empty Club, I couldn't remember a time that I had ever enjoyed myself more, and with a human to thank for it as well. The few windows that were visible showed the darkness starting to recede slowly, but it still had an inky blackness to it.

Turning towards Celestia as she spoke the one phrase I was dreading, I knew now was the time to go. "Thanks for the wonderful time here in the human world, but I believe it is time that Luna and I return to our home in Canterlot.

The one human that I had come to know knew almost everything about Equestria stiffened, and even though what he did was highly noticeable, Mark was the only one to not notice, and that was when I took my chance to thank him.

Using my wings to cover everyone's view from Mark and myself, he looked towards me with tired eyes, but a kind and warm smile that made my heart flutter. While I knew he had already drank a lot, he had also drank just as much water, which I knew was the one way that made it where ponies in Equestria didn't get as drunk as bad. "Mark, I would like too properly thank you for showing me such a wonderful night… this has been the best birthday that I ever had in all my years…"

"Anything for a mare such as yourself Luna…" He said with a small chuckle, and I smiled back, before I leaned forward, and kissed him lightly. Taking my time to move away from the kiss, I opened my eyes, and saw him looking towards me with a smirk as well, before he said, "I'm glad I made your birthday quite a remembrance here in Humanities world."

Smiling as I bowed my head towards him, I said with a bit more confidence, "Yes, perhaps thou should come visit me some time in Equestria?"

When his gaze became more focused, the smile on his face widened, "That sounds like a great idea, but wouldn't that be a little hard with how Equestrian's don't have phones or any other way of quick communication?"

Lowering my wings, I saw Celestia had walked the other humans towards the front of the door, but now they were all looking back towards us. Focusing my attention on the human in front of me, I smiled warmly, before I used my hooves to wrap him in a hug as I laid my head on his shoulder, and that was when I felt his own arms wrap around my body in a hug as well. Enjoying the closeness with Mark as I heard his strong heartbeat, I spoke once again, "It shouldn't be too hard for you to find me, as everypony knows who Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are."

The tightening of his grip around my back and over my wings made me pull my head away from his shoulder, and I saw the shocked look in his eyes. It wasn't long before a smile came across his lips, and he said with a humorous tone, "Well, my lady, glad I was able to make the best of your birthday…"

Resting my head on his shoulder, I opened my mouth to speak again, before I heard Celestia's voice call out in a semi urgent tone, "Luna, we are going to be late."

Sighing, I decided to forget what I was going to say, before I instead just hugged him tighter, before returning to all four of my hooves, and looking towards him as he warmed my heart. "May we meet again someday… hopefully sooner than the next new moon…"

Prancing towards my sister, she smiled, before she used her own magic to quickly open the doors, and walked out.

When we were both outside, I looked towards the sky, and I saw that the once empty sky was sparkling with the amount of stars that were showing, and even the few humans that were out were all pointing towards the stars, showing each other what was created on accident, and as a result of my happiness. Taking flight and following my sister, she looked towards me, before she asked, "Aren't you glad we came here for your birthday now?"

Looking towards her, I smiled as I nodded my head, before saying, "Neither of us can find a stallion for us in all of Equestria, yet now… I found a human who is worthy of being a stallion for me… I wish it wasn't so that we couldn't stay here longer."

Using my magic to take out the small piece of paper that Mark had allowed me to keep, I looked over the poem, and I absently acknowledged what my sister was saying as I looked over the poem that warmed my cheeks even more…

_ The night's comfort embraces,_

_ Soft as velvet in the bright glow of the moon,_

_ May love blossom,_

_ For as strongly as you are,_

_ We will never separate,_

_ For over all the time of Life's joys,_

_ You forever shall be,_

_ The one…_

Tucking the unfinished poem back into the spot of my chest necklace, I couldn't help but imagine Mark… my human, speaking those lines to me. _If only he had finished it for me…_

**_A.N.: Hope Everyone Enjoyed this, took me nearly a week to complete!_**


End file.
